Nikki Ortiz
Nikki Ortiz is a girl that moved to Pasadena, California from her home El Salvador. She is a recurring character in Dog With a Blog and is Tyler James' girlfriend. She is portrayed by Denyse Tontz. Character History Season 1 Wingstan Nikki had just moved into the house next to the James-Jennings family. Tyler quickly formed a crush on her, but not too long after their first date, Tyler lied to her to help Stan, and she caught him. This made Nikki start to dislike him. Dog Loses Girl Nikki helps Tyler and Avery by distracting their parents while they try to find Chloe. Freaky Fido Avery casts Nikki for the role of Tyler's love interest in her film. Tyler flirts with her several times, but she continues to dismiss it. This episode makes it clear that while Tyler and Nikki are not dating, they get along very well and are friends. Avery's First Crush Nikki helps Avery get a date with Dustin. After the date, Nikki comes to see how it went and comforts Avery while she is not sure Dustin likes her. Season 2 Lost In Stanslation Nikki and Tyler help Avery to tutor Wes in Spanish. Nikki also gets jealous of Emily, Tyler's New Girlfriend. Love Ty-Angle Nikki becomes jealous of Tyler's girlfriend Emily; jealous to the point she wants to be close to him and creates some tricks for Emily while doing so. When she and Tyler talk about relationships, Nikki wants to be treated the same as Emily. However, she becomes disappointed in Tyler when she gave the rose to Emily (who turned it down), then Nikki and she does not speak to him again until the next episode. I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back Nikki is still upset with Tyler for picking Emily first. Avery says she should move on and forget about Tyler, but then Tyler becomes depressed and feels empty without Nikki. Later, Tyler apologizes to Nikki and they soon start a romantic relationship. The Kids Find Out Stan Blogs Nikki is mentioned by Tyler three times when he finds out Stan has a blog. He discovers about what he's been hiding and one of them is about the time Nikki broke up with him and a few other breakups after that. Personality She is smart, beautiful, sweet, and talented. When she moved she started to visit her neighbors, which Avery called sweet and dangerous. A lot of guys have a crush on her, as when she said people started to give her their phone numbers and e-mail addresses. When she saw Tyler she suddenly crushes him and accepted a date with him. Avery and nikki 5.PNG Description Nikki is tall and skinny, with a tanned skin tone. She has long brown hair, but in Lost In Stanslation she dyed her hair. Relationships Tyler James Tyler continues to flirt with Nikki, but she has said on several occasions she is not interested. Despite Nikki constantly turning him down, Tyler seems to dismiss it and just proceeds to try to win her affections. In I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back she and Tyler become a couple. It is revealed in Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss that she and Tyler had a long-distance relationship. Later in Stan Gets Married, it is revealed that Tyler and Nikki break up, with Tyler reading the breakup text (but it was an old text, so they're still dating). Avery Jennings Avery is one of Nikki's best friends, and the two help each other out with their problems. She and Avery are close. They appear to have an "emotional connection" as Avery calls it. Emily Adams Nikki met Emily when she asked Tyler if she wanted to go to the movie in the park with her. She is shocked that Tyler is dating Emily and is jealous. Appearances Season 1 *Wingstan *Dog Loses Girl *Freaky Fido *Avery's First Crush 'Season 2' *Lost In Stanslation *Love Ty-Angle *I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back *Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss (mentioned) *Stuck in the Mini with You (mentioned ) *The Kids Find Out Stan Blogs (mentioned) 'Season 3' *Dog on a Catwalk (Cameo) Trivia *According to Avery, Nikki knows how to do everything but whistle, until Avery taught her. *Nikki is an excellent artist (shown when painting a forest instead of a flower) and had no skills with whistling until Avery taught her how to (shown when whistling Beethoven's Symphony #5). *Nikki is an incredibly talented actress. *Nikki does not hiccup; she "hoocups" (Freaky Fido). *Nikki is good at being deceptive (Dog Loses Girl). *She is good at everything. *In Lost in Stanslation her hair color is black. *She was jealous of Tyler's ex-girlfriend, Emily Adams. (Love Ty-Angle). *She is one of Avery's Best Friends. *She and Tyler became a couple in I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back. *It is revealed in Dog on a Catwalk that Nikki is not allowed to leave El Salvador because the president declared her beauty as a national treasure and to bring in tourist. Quotes *"That will certainly be a challenge." *"Well, I have never been able to whistle." *"You are out of your mind." *"I love being deceptive." *"You Jerk!' Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Tv Show Character Category:Students Category:Avery's Friends Category:Recurring Characters Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings